How Could I?
by mikromb13
Summary: COMPLETE: SONGFIC, ONESHOT. CodyxBailey. The semester has come to a close and everyone is going home for Christmas vacation. What Cody thought would be a routine "see ya round" turns into much more. Based on the song "How Could I?" by Marc Anthony


**How Could I?**

**Summary: Songfic, ONESHOT CodyxBailey. The semester has come to a close and everyone is going home for Christmas vacation. What Cody thought would be a routine see ya round turns into much more. The song is "How Could I?" by Marc Anthony. **

**I don't own suite life or the song.**

**

* * *

  
**

**It was a coldest day in December,  
A day I always will remember.  
**

"Attention all students and passengers, we will be docking in five minutes, please have your belongings ready to disembark. We hope you have enjoyed this semester aboard the S.S. Tipton and look forward to seeing you all again in January. Happy Holidays and have a fun, safe break."

**I looked into your eyes,  
And faced my deepest fear.**

Both Zack and Cody Martin had their trunks packed and were shoving the last few items into their backpacks. Cody shook hands with his roommate, Woody before meeting his brother in the hallway, along with his friend, Bailey Pickett. Cody had a crush on Bailey but was always too afraid to tell her that.

**  
I had drifted too far,  
Far from you my dear.  
**

"You ready to go?" Cody asked her. His eyes met hers, she was smiling, but for some reason, Cody read sadness in her eyes. Neither would say anything but there was something eating away at each one of them.

**  
So how could I,  
Turn away from the one I love?**

"Yea, ready as a farmer with a pitchfork to stuff the barn," Bailey replied, shaking her head slightly. Her smile met Cody's again before he turned towards the deck. Zack and Woody had gone ahead, leaving the other two. Slowly, Bailey also followed Cody.

**How could I,  
When I know what my heart's made of?**

As Cody continued to walk, a cold feeling fell over him, despite the several layers he had on. Something was not right. Something inside him was telling him that she was upset, but he ignored it.

**Could it be,  
That your soul lives inside of me?  
How could I ever say good-bye?  
**

Soon the teenagers reached the gangplank. Zack hurried down to meet their mother, Cody however was much slower. He turned to face Bailey again.

"Well," Cody said swallowing. "Guess this is it."

**Why was I so afraid to tell her?  
That for her I would fight a thousand soldiers.**

"Guess so," Bailey said. "It's been a great semester Cody."

"Yea," Cody replied. His stomach was in a knot. He loved her, but just could never muster up the courage to tell her. Now seemed like a good time, but if there was something bothering her, she would just forget it. He would have to wait till next time he decided.

**  
But just like an angry child,  
I kept my feelings locked inside.  
**

Bailey sniffled, catching Cody's attention. "What's wrong Bailey?" He asked.

Bailey swallowed. "Well I love the ship and this school, I just don't want to leave it." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

**There were rivers of tears,  
Flowing from her eyes.**

Cody smiled. "Hey, you'll get to come back in a month. All of us will. Things will be back to normal."

Bailey swallowed again. "Cody, I have something to tell you." Cody looked at her, scanning her eyes. "I'm not coming back."

**So how could I,  
Turn away from the one I love?  
**

Shock filled Cody, he was almost too stunned to say anything. The knot that had been in his stomach all day continued to grow. "W-What?" Cody asked quietly. His mouth hung open. His eyes scanned the ocean below as if it had an answer before his eyes met hers again.

**How could I,  
When I know what my heart's made of?  
**

"My parents could only afford this one semester," Bailey said. "They thought even though it would be for a short time, it was the opportunity of a lifetime to travel the world. So I decided to take it. It's been great getting to know you and Zack though Cody. I'll never forget you." She extended her hand to shake his.

**Could it be,  
That your soul lives inside of me?  
How could I ever say good-bye?**

"Y-yea," Cody stuttered. "You too." He extended his own shaking hand. She looked at him as he finally found her hand and slowly shook. "It was…cool."

**How could I ever say good-bye?**

After another smile, Bailey released his hand. "Goodbye Cody," she said as she walked down the gangplank and met her mother. Bailey hugged her mother before the two then walked to their car, got in, and drove off.

Cody's glistening eyes watched Bailey as memories of their times together flashed through his head. The first time they met, their time on Parrot Island, the time they stayed up all night waiting for "Galopagos Gerdy." All the good times they had played in front of his eyes like a filmstrip.

**When you fall in love,  
You never know how long it lasts.**

Still half dazed from the news, Cody slide onto the railing as the truth hit him full force. He ducked his eyes down into his arms and cried. Why was he always so scared to express his feelings? Why didn't he just tell her that he loved her? Now he would never get the chance. The pain from the fact that she would never know burned inside of him.

**  
But the one thing I knew in my heart,  
Is that I was fading much too fast.  
**

Cody knew she would never know how he actually felt about her. He looked up again and through teary eyes, searched the roads, trying to find her car, but it was useless. Even if he could see it, it was lost in the mess of traffic leaving the port. She was gone, and it felt like a piece of him had left with her.

**So how could I,  
Turn away from the one I love?**

Cody saw that Zack was coming back to get him. He sniffled and wiped his eyes, trying to put on a front. "Come on buddy," Zack said when he reached Cody.

"Coming," Cody replied. He continued to fight his tears as he slowly followed Zack down the gangplank, the pain of his recent lost still burning within him.

**How could I,  
When I know what my heart's made of?**

When the twins reached the bottom, Cody smiled and hugged his mother, Carey, as if nothing was wrong, despite all the turmoil with him. After a small conversation, Carey led her boys to the car where they shoved their trunks into the trunk of the car.

**Could it be,  
That your soul lives inside of me?**

The twins and their mother then climbed into the car. Silently, Cody climbed into the back seat, still scanning the horizon. An image of Bailey's face flashed in front of his eyes before slowly fading. Like everything else he had left of her, it was simply a memory. He had never even had the courage to ask her for her phone number or e-mail.

"Good bye Bailey," Cody thought to himself. "I'm glad you enjoyed it here, I hope you like your new life just as much." Even though his thought said "good bye," the same question continued to swirl within him.

**How could I ever say good-bye?  
How could I say good-bye?**

**How could I say good-bye?

* * *

Please Read and Review**


End file.
